isekai Avengers
by baraka108
Summary: los vengadores los héroes más poderosos de la tierra han superado invasores de otros tiempos, conquistadores intergalacticos , dioses y demonios pero ahora varios de ellos han sido invocados en mundos alternos , acaso esto es una casualidad o hay algo más siniestro detrás de esto arco 1 el alzamiento del capitán del escudo
1. Chapter 1

Isekai avengers monogatari

los vengadores son propiedad de marvel comics y las series utilizadas de sus respectivos dueños

prologo

* * *

\- cuéntalo de nuevo - era la voz de una niña

\- si por favor - dijo otra

\- esta bien pero prometen que se Irán a dormir- dijo el hombre, de piel oscuro y de edad avanzada

\- si por favor abuelo

\- esta bien

Y llego un día, muy diferentes a los demás,uno como ninguno otro que se halla visto,

Cuando los héroes más poderosos de la tierra se unieron

Contra una amenaza en común una que ninguno podía lidiar solo

Ese día nacieron...

Los Vengadores

El acorazado invencible iron man

El príncipe del rayo thor

El mas grande genio ant man

La intrépida avispa

Hulk el héroe mas fuerte que hay

Y el capitán América el primer vengador

Con el tiempo se les unieron más campeones , el rey, el fantasma, la bruja, un relámpago de plata y el arquero

Juntos los vengadores lucharon contra

Conquistadores de otros tiempos

Invasores de otros mundos

Maestros del mal

El origen de los miedos

Dioses devoradores de mundos

Titanes locos

Maquinas genocidas

Elfos oscuros

Y seres mas halla de la creación

A todos los superaron

No había amenaza que los vengadores no pudieran superar, no hay nadie que pueda derrotar a su unión, lo han mostrado una y otra y otra y otra vez

Ellos son los héroes más poderosos de los 10 reinos cuídense seres que añoran el mal porque si escuchan su grito de guerra

¡Vengadores unidos!

Es sinónimo a que perderán

Los niños dormían felices mientras la niña abrazaba un peluche de hulk el hombre sonrió y apago las luces en un costado de la mesa de noche de la niña se miraba una foto de su abuelo joven y con un uniforme de soldado a su lado sonreía un hombre con un escudo

* * *

En un vacío un ser retuerce una amenaza como ninguna otra se aproxima

El sangra, el morirá si no hace algo

Esto no debería estar pasando , esto no deberia pasar

Un acontecimiento que no estaba escrito

Un acto que pone en riesgo la estabilidad de multiples realidades

El lo ve el futuro que debían tener esos mundos ahora corre peligro , su deber es no actuar , supervisar

Pero si no hace algo todo estará perdido

Ve el destino de esos mundos ve a aquellos que están destinados a salvarlos pero...

...también ve que ellos perderán contra esta amenaza

Muchos mundos han sido ya destruidos ...sus residuos, sus almas piden una cosa

...venganza ...

El sabe lo que pasara si no actua , pero el hizo un voto un juramente...

Uno que romperá no importa que

El ser con sus ultimas fuerzas mira a través de las realidad, de las dimensiones su ojo llega a un anciano y unos niños, el anciano esta contando un relato algo en el le llamo la atención

luego de oír la historia

El ser lo sabe esto es lo que busca , héroes reales , héroes que sepan que hacer , como actuar, que estén preparados para la eventualidad

El necesita a estos

Vengadores

* * *

Tierra 11393

Nueva york

-Día de los vengadores-

\- aquí Nicole Walterss del clarin, reportando desde la antigua mansión de los vengadores - anunciaba una mujer rubia, presentadora de noticias - como ven a mis espaldas se halla un inmensa multitud

Y efectivamente una gran cantidad de personas de toda raza edad y sexo se hallaban en el antiguo cuarte general de los vengadores

\- me encuentro con el alcalde fisk

\- hola como están todos - saludo el corpulento enemigo de spider-man

\- dígame alcalde fisk el proyecto por la restauración de la mansión de los vengadores como surgio

\- o si , es una muestra de agradecimiento a nuestros queridos vengadores, ya sabe por salvar el mundo, una muestra de nuestro aprecio hacía ellos

\- tengo entendido que este proyecto surgió gracias al gabinete del presidente loki

\- si , en coordinación con shield la mansión y una dos nuevas torres fueron construidas en san francisco y una en la costa este _"maldito asgardiano , deberíamos destruir a esos payasos no darles un día mundial, maldito seas loki y malditas elecciones influyentes , incluso vote por Donald trump por eso"_

\- y hablando del presidente

Desde una lemosina y custodiado por agentes de sword el hermano de thor quien ahora portaba un traje negro, una corbata con estrellas y en su bastón cargaba una bandera de estados unidos loki camino con una sonrisa hasta un podio en el se hallaban ant-man,spider-man, she hulk, ghost rider, el dr extraño hércules y la avispa

\- saludos nueva york - dijo- me complace verlos aquí en este hermoso día y por supuesto me complace verte a ti jan

\- es señorita van dyne o Janet señor presidente - dijo en un tono de falsa amistad

\- oh vamos jan nos conocemos de años ven aquí te daré un abrazo- para una sorprendida e incomoda avispa tuvo que aceptar el abrazo- eso vez todos aquí somos amigos no es así nueva york - la multitud apoyo el gesto con una ovación y aplausos

\- si que lo somos- dijo en sarcasmo para si misma Janet

\- no saben como estoy orgulloso de este día pareciera que fuese ayer que conspiraba para destruir este mundo pero hoy estoy aquí gracias a los vengadores ellos me mostraron el camino del bien y por eso es este día no me han salvado solo a mi , nos han salvado a todos nosotros , les debemos mucho a los vengadores - la multitud asintió

La avispa ciertamente estaba nostálgica viendo el como inicio todo jamas imagino que los vengadores llegarían tan lejos literal y figurativamente hace poco el universo había sido diezmado por thanos y su guantelete del infinito y fueron ellos quienes lo derrotaron

Imperios como los shi´ar, los kree y los skrull los habían reconocido, los nova corps los consideraban aliados

La galaxia sabía de ellos y pensar que todo inicio con un tren que se salio de su riel y con un falso reportaje de su amigo verde

\- y es por eso que le entrego la llave la ciudad a la avispa

\- muchas gracias alcalde loki

\- algunas palabras mi querida jan

\- a decir verdad si- la avispa tomo el micrófono- cuando comenzamos con los vengadores creo que ninguno de nosotros cinco imagino en la fuerza del bien en que nos convertiríamos , en el camino hemos perdido amigos - algunos voltearon a ver las estatuas de giantman, jack of hearths, el hombre maravilla, thunder strike, goliath - nos hemos perdido a nosotros mismo- recordó la guerra civil - pero , nos hemos alzado y superado todos esos desafíos es por eso que les garantizo que nosotros seguiremos unidos, vengaremos los males de este mundo y protegeremos la tierra y no podemos hacer eso, les juro que la vengaremos - declaro a lo que todos la victorearon

\- bien dicho - la voz de thor resonó y todos miraron en el cielo a ...cabras voladoras y pegasos

\- salve vengadores !- declaro valkiria mientras ondeaba una bandera

\- salve vengadores!- corearon las valkirias y asgardianos

\- como siempre hermano haces entradas innecesariamente pretenciosas - dijo loki mientras llamaba a la fuerza aérea

\- aye

La misma escena se repetía en san francisco con iron man y en la costa este con el capitán América

\- lo dices tu o lo digo yo - dijo avispa

\- que tal todos

\- **VENGADORES UNIDOS** \- dijeron en simultaneo todos los miembros

Más tarde ese día

En la montaña de los vengadores en el ártico

Un hombre esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción

\- que haces qui - pregunto a sus espaldas iron man

\- me relajo - contesto el capitán América

\- tu y yo tenemos conceptos diferentes de diversión cap

\- me relaja el hecho de no ver una invasión intergalactica o un demonio ancestral

\- a mi me relaja un buen cóctel de frutas en una playa rodeado de super modelos

\- tony

\- lo que digo es que debes relajarte de verdad mañana volveremos a la rutina de salvar el mundo ahora ven los demás nos esperan

Y es que casi todos se hallaban celebrando en la montaña desde el rey de wakanda con su esposa hasta los xmen y los cuatro fantásticos

\- hmp porque los x-men no tienen su día nacional- se quejaba rogue

\- oye al menos tu eres parte de este equipo - le dijo su esposo - tu eres incluso una lider de las nuevas torres es m{as ahora que soy tu esposo eso me convierte en un vengador verdad - dijo gambito

\- creeme no funciona así- dijo jessica jones

\- ah no tendremos la discusión de 2006 de nuevo - se quejo luke cage

\- por favor no de nuevo - apoyo iron fist

Por su parte spider-man ojo de halcón y wolverine comían lo que podían

\- oye araña escuche que te filmaron llorando en medio de una pelea- comento clint

\- no quiero hablar de eso - dijo spiderman

\- la peli roja te voto verdad - comento logan

\- aquí hay mucho polvo saben- dijo con semblante triste - mientras lagrimas salían de su mascara

\- no hagas eso aquí si vas a estar así ve con wanda ella se pone melancólica cuando bebe

En una esquina la bruja escarlata junto a la capitana marvel comentaban experiencias mientras de tanto en tanto se consolaban

\- mejor sigo comiendo

Por otra parte

\- si hulk es la mas fuerte que hay - victoreaba she- hulk mientras ghost rider yacia en el suelo desmayado

\- se supone que eran vencidas- dijo jane foster

\- yo difiero de esa afirmación - declaro la mole mientras se ponía en posición

\- 20 a jennifer- aposto la antorcha humana

\- 30 a ben- dijo beast

El dr extraño conversaba con blue marvel , en general todo era un ambiente muy tranquilo la comunidad heroica estaba más unida que nunca

El capitán siguió el consejo de tony y fue a hablar con su prometida sharon carter por su parte thor sostenía una competencia de bebida con ni menos que la mujer invisible y red hulk

Bruce banner charlaba con black widow la cual desde hace un tiempo mostraba interés en el gigante esmeralda y por supuesto iron man intentaba ligar con namorita para enojo del rey de atlantis

\- **_si a ustedes es a quienes necesito_** \- proclamo una voz

\- que fue eso - pregunto ciclople

-**_héroes de este mundo por el cosmos que me ordenaron preservar , yo los invoco_**

\- extraño que este esto- cuestiono la mole

\- ciento una poderosa perturbación mística

\- yo también - comento wanda

Un circulo mágico apareció en los pies del capitán América, she hulk, hércules, namor, iron man, spider-man ,la bruja escarlata, pantera negra, wolverine y la capitana marvel los cuales de un momento a otro desaparecieron dejando perplejos a los demás vengadores

* * *

Steve rogers a lo largo de su vida ha tenido momentos muy peculiares, quedar atrapado en hielo, despertar 60 años luego, conocer al panteón nórdico, conocer que no estaban solos en el universo, conocer que hay más de un universo

Uno pensaría que ya estaba acostumbrado pero el ser transportado aparentemente por magia a lo que parecía un castillo medieval no era algo que quisiera agregar a su lista

Vio la infraestructura parecía un sótano o una mazmorra acaso el dr doom lo había traído a latveria vio a las personas a su alrededor aparte de el tres muchachos que miraban con confusión lo más curioso es que cargaban un arco una lanza y una espada se hallaban algunos soldados en armaduras antiguas y varas personas en túnicas

\- la invocación fue un éxito- declaro uno

\- los héroes de la leyenda han sido invocados

\- "_en que me metí_"- pensó el veterano sin notar la presencia de un escudo en su brazo pero no su escudo característico(el cual cargaba en su espalda) si no uno de una peculiar forma y una joya en el centro

* * *

Continuara

este Fic surgió luego de ver isekai quartet al preguntarme como seria x serie si su protagonista fuera el otro y que se cruzo con la idea de hacer un fic de los vengadores

Como ven el capitán ha llegado a tate no yuusha ( el mundo que sera el principal en este fic) con excepción de wolverine no he disidido a que mundo enviar al resto de vengadores

Así que acepto sugerencias y un porque de enviarlos a x mundo ( el chiste es que sean animes del genero isekai preferiblemente pero puedo hacer excepciones )


	2. Chapter 2

isekai avengers

disclaimer: tate no yuusha y marvel avengers son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños este fic es solo entretenimiento por favor apoyen el material original

pd: cada avenger llego a un mundo diferente

* * *

Capitulo 1 un mundo muy particular

* * *

Anteriormente los vengadores los héroes más poderosos del mundo fueron transportados por un entidad desconocida a diferentes mundos

El capitán América se encuentra en un misterioso que destino le espera al capitán en ese mundo medieval

Luego del shock inicial steve rogers no sabía como responder ante la situación, notando la situación un escudo yacía en su antebrazo aun cargaba su fiel escudo en su espalda pero el que poseía ahora en su brazo era sin duda bastante llamativo de aspecto único y color plata con una gema en su centro

\- oh 4 héroes cardinales de la antigüedad, por favor ayuden a salvar a nuestro mundo - fue la suplica conjunta de las personas de allí para confusión de los cuatro

-...

\- uh

\- eh

Los tres jóvenes no compendian nada de lo que pasa pero steve se sintió mu interesado por el hecho que mencionaran ser salvados

\- estoy seguro que se hallan desconcertados , pero se nos acaba el tiempo - dijo un hombre de edad mayor - ustedes fueron invocados gracias a un antiguo ritual de su mundo al nuestro

\- que esta pasando exactamente - pregunto steve lo más cortés que pudo

\- ustedes fueron convocados de su mundo al nuestro mediante un ritual antiguo , el ritual para invocar a los héroes que en la antigüedad salvaron el mundo, dentro de nuestro país melromarck un gran numero de demonios se han escapado materealizandose a través de una grieta dimensional expandiéndose a lo largo de nuestro territorio desatado la calamidad

\- los caballeros y aventureros apenas lograron repelerlos durante la primera ola - hablo otro

\- por eso le rogamos que nos salven

\- por favor ayúdenos a este paso la humanidad estará al borde de la extinción

\- me niego - dijo el pelinegro con la espada

\- yo también - secundo el pequeño

\- podrían devolvernos a nuestro mundo ? no me interesa eso de salvar el mundo, aunque si me gustaría quedarme con la lanza

El capitán podía entender a los jóvenes y su negación eran civiles en una guerra que no tenia que ver con ellos, involucrarse en los problemas de otros y más en una lucha contra monstruos no era algo que una persona normal aceptaría tan fácilmente

\- que pero ustedes

\- en primer lugar - interrumpió- esto puede contar como un secuestro - dijo el chico de menor estatura

\- acaso no siente culpa al traernos a la fuerza aquí- dijo el pelinegro de la espada mientras apuntaba con su espada el chico de la lanza también hacia un gesto similar

\- suficiente- dijo el cap con vos autoritaria deteniendo al pelinegro- hijo lo que tienes en tus manos no es un juguete así que no le apuntes a un persona inocente con ella

\- persona inocente, estos tipos nos secuestraron yo estaba en medio de algo

\- suéltame loco cosplayer - dijo safandose del agarre

\- -po-r favor calmémonos podemos solucionar esto hablando- dijo intentando evitar confrontaciones el invocador

\- señor me gustaría hablar con la persona a cargo de esto - dijo el capitán

\- oye viejo acaso estabas en una fiesta de disfraces o algo así- le pregunto motoyasu, steve lo miro confundido acaso pensaba que no era el verdadero Capitán América

\- el cosplayer tiene razón llévanos con tus lideres o si no - volvió a amenazar con la espada

\- dependiendo de su respuesta podemos ser amigos o enemigos- dijo el del arco

\- suficiente no permitiré que comiencen una lucha innecesaria con estas personas - dijo el capitán mientras colocaba en su mano izquierda su escudo

La tensión era cada vez mayor los tres jóvenes parecían dispuestos a luchar y el capitán no parecía ceder tampoco por no mencionar que los caballeros presentes estaban dispuestos a defenderse

\- por favor calmémonos , ya hemos solicitado una audiencia con el rey , allí sus dudas serán aclaradas

\- ...bien iremos

\- no crean que trabajaremos gratis o algo así

\- primero bajen sus armas- dijo el capitán

\- no tienes que decirlo viejo - dijo el de la espada mientras se calmaba

\- g-gracias- dijo uno de los invocadores una mujer por alguna razón estaba más tensa con la presencia del cap el hombre transmitía seguridad

\- no hay de que señorita no entiendo del todo la situación pero veo que no estaban en las mejores condiciones - la chica por alguna razón se sintió... Cómoda no más bien segura los otros invocadores también notaron eso el héroe del escudo emitía un aura muy diferente al resto

\- por favor síganme

Caminaron por un inmenso pasillo mientras subían escaleras steve y los otros tres lograron ver finalmente el exterior gracias a una ventana ciertamente era muy similar a latveria

\- vaya así que realmente es otro mundo - dijo motoyasu viendo el paisaje medieval

\- pareciera una ciudad europea antigua como cerdeña o Italia - comento itsuki con simpleza

\- se asemeja más a praga - dijo ren

\- veo que tu también has estado allí- comento motoyasu

\- es obvio no

Steve no entendía como los tres jóvenes estaban actuando con tanta...presunción, con sus comentarios hacían ver a tony como alguien humilde pareciera que cada cosa que hablaban entre ellos era para presumir

\- oye viejo me estado preguntando porque el disfraz creí que era un cosplay pero no reconozco al personaje

\- ya se estabas en una convención o algo así - pregunto motoyatsu

\- hijo no se de que hablas yo soy el capitán América de los vengadores

\- los vengadores? - cuestiono itsuki

\- capitán América? - repitió ren

\- genial aparte de viejo invocaron también a un loco - dijo en burla motoyasu

\- no han escuchado de los vengadores

\- nunca en mi vida

\- que se supone que son los vengadores

\- somos los héroes más poderosos de la tierra luchamos contra el mal hemos salvado a la tierra de múltiples amenazas

\- luchar contra el mal amigo estas bien de la cabeza- pregunto en burla motoyasu

\- ...

\- ya déjalo es sin duda uno de esos cosplayers que se meten en su personaje ya veras que al rato dirá que todo es una invención- dijo itsuki

El cap solo ignoro los comentarios de burlas mientras seguía recolectando información

Finalmente llegaron a la sala del trono, al final de la misma un hombre mayor con corona los observo , cabellos blancos y largos ropaje lujoso y de estilo medieval definitivamente era un rey como en las películas del señor de los anillos o como las descripciones historias los registraron

Ante la presencia de ellos el rey se levanto sus guardias y los presentes se arrodillaron

\- soy el rey de este país Altcray el trigésimo segundo gobernante de Melromarck - si ustedes son los héroes que salvaran este mundo les garantizo que serán recompensados por ello obviamente recibirán fondo y apoyo para su tarea , así que por favor permitanme oír sus nombres

\- soy ren amakami tengo 16 años soy estudiante de preparatoria

\- mi nombre es itsuki kawasume tengo 17 años también asisto a la preparatoria

\- soy motoyasu kitamura tengo 21 años soy estudiante universitario - dijo el chico de la lanza

Los nombres de todos le llamaron la atención a steve todos eran japoneses? El chico ren ciertamente si tenia rasgos asiáticos pero el del arco y la espada parecían occidentales, ahora el capitán también se preguntaba, como es que todos ellos se podían entender

\- mi nombre es ca- no pudo terminar al ser interrumpido

\- itsuki, motoyasu y ren verdad cuento con ustedes

\- disculpe no pude presentarme

\- oh claro el héroe del escudo - dijo en un tono seco

\- mi nombre es capitán Steve Rogers 38 años, soldado, líder de los vengadores

\- soldado?- pregunto divertido motoyasu - vaya que eres alguien bastante peculiar creí que eras un super héroe o algo así

El capitán ignoro el comentario

\- si me permite palabra su majestad me gustaría saber exactamente la situación en la que se nos ha involucrado, que son exactamente estas olas y porque nos han involucrado en ellas

El rey observo con un gesto de deprecio al capitán cosa que no paso desapercibido para el veterano de guerra por alguna razón el rey actuaba más severo con el, sería acaso su uniforme

\- como ya explique antes ustedes fueron invocados para salvar este mundo, sus armas legendarias , la lanza, la espada, el arco y el...escudo son armas míticas que solo aquellos llamados héroes pueden blandir, poseen un poder casi divino , son la única esperanza de que la raza humana sobreviva , en cuanto a las olas lamentablemente no tenemos mucha información

\- oye rey - interrumpió motoyasu- si estas armas son tan poderosas porque este sujeto tiene dos escudos eso no es justo

\- eso es obvio motoyasu- dijo itsuki - un escudo no es un arma, el tiene dos porque uno por si solo no le seria útil al menos así podrá hacer algo no crees

\- oh ya veo tiene sentido mis disculpas

\- ah decir verdad el héroe del escudo debería tener uno solo - dijo un mago de la corte

\- el escudo que cargo en mi espalda no es un arma mítica es un escudo de mi mundo que me ha acompañado en mis batallas

\- oye viejo sigues con ese rollo , ya deja tu cuento que eres mayor que nosotros- dijo motoyasu

-sea como sea, e ignorando eso - dijo el rey viendo a steve- me gustaría confirmar su estados

\- estados ?- cuestiono itsuki

\- aun no se dan cuenta- comento ren- hay una especie de icono en su campo visual

Los tres héroes confirmaron la realidad del comentario como un icono electrónico a un lado se hallaba un pequeño cuadro

\- concentrence en ello

Steve no tardo en comprender y frente a el como si de una pantalla electronica se tratara el icono creció revelando la pantalla de estado

\- eh!?

En ella se mostraba lo siguiente

**Steve Rogers héroe del escudo Nv1. raza: Humano **

**Equipo: Escudo pequeño (arma legendaria)**

** Escudo circular A (arma legendaria)**

**Fuerza : 77**

**Velocidad: 56**

**Resistencia: 77**

**Ataque: 0**

**Defensa: 100**

**Agilidad: 50**

**Hp: 1000**

**Mp: 1000**

\- héroe del escudo nivel 1 - lee con sorpresa el capitán

\- como ven necesitamos que fortalezcan sus armas antes de la siguiente ola

\- esto es como un vrmmo en la vida real- dijo ren con simpleza

\- un que- pregunto el capitán

\- un juego en linea multijugador de realidad virtual- ahora que lo recordaba steve una vez escucho como spiderman y nova comentaban algo así de un juego llamado warckraft

\- para nada esto es como emerald online el mapa es prácticamente idéntico

\- de que hablan esto es como brave star online un pay to win , es probable que las mazmoras y ciudades sean iguales

El capitán no compendia como es que los tres jóvenes se estaban tomando la situación tan a la ligera si las olas eran una amenaza real no deberían perder el tiempo, ya de por si la situación no le agradaba civiles portando armas mágicas y luchando contra una amenaza de tales proporciones , los jóvenes no deberían participar en este tipo de conflictos

\- deja de hablar tonterías ya les dije es exactamente como un vrmmo como fantasy moon online las texturas son muy similares

\- ya deja de inventar eso de vrmmo en todo caso queras decir un mmo - dijo itsuki

\- si ren la tecnología de realidad virtual no es tan avanzada

\- de que hablan este tipo de juegos son muy común, ahora estoy bastante seguro que hemos terminado en un mundo de juego si no como explican las pantallas de estado

\- un momento- interrumpió el cpaitan - motoyasu dijiste que la tecnología de realidad virtual no es tan avanzada verdad?

\- si y que con eso

\- ren has jugado juegos que imitan la realidad con mucho detalle

\- así es

\- sera posible, que todos pertenezcamos a mundos paralelos diferentes - conjeturo el veterano

\- huh, en serio crees que algo así es posible

\- todos son japoneses verdad

\- así es

\- por tu nombre deduzco que eres de estados unidos

\- así es pero estoy muy confiado de mis conocimientos internacionales. Ahora , me pueden decir cada uno como se llama el primer ministro japones

-masato yuda

\- gotaro yawahara

-Einichi kodaka

-Shinzō Abe

Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio

-tal pare que como dice steve es correcto somos de mundos diferentes - dijo ren

\- vaya esto si que es inesperado, creí que podíamos ser de diferentes periodos de tiempo pero creo que efectivamente somos de diferentes mundos - dijo itsuki

\- eso explica algunas cosas- comento steve

\- espera eso quiere decir que en verdad eres un soldado- cuestiono motoyasu

\- no tengo razón para mentir , ademas también esta el hecho de que todos podemos comprendernos

\- eh a que te refieres ?- pregunto motoyasu

\- yo hablo japones pero ciertamente no soy tan natural pero hasta ahora ustedes han hablado ingles

\- ingles, de que hablas? Claramente estas hablando japones muy fluido

\- no te parece raro que para ser otro mundo estas personas no solo comprenden su idioma si no que específicamente invocaron héroes provenientes de japón,

\- que insinúas- dijo ren

\- yo diría que mas que la posibilidad de que el hechizo de invocación sea también una especie de traductor universal, yo diría que soy quien se ha sido afectado

-mmm esto puede deberse a una habilidad del escudo- dijo un mago- las armas legendarias están más halla de nuestro entendimiento

Ciertamente dicha posibilidad existía

\- veo que ya han comprendido la situación así que prosigamos- dijo el rey interrumpiendo la charla

\- espere un momento aun no hemos aceptado- dijo motoyasu- suponiendo que aceptamos seres recompensados ?

\- naturalmente, no esperamos otra cosa que la victoria con ustedes de nuestro lado, por lo cual recibirán un sustento económico así como una posición privilegiada en la sociedad son héroes después de todo

\- oh de eso estoy hablando - dijo motoyasu mientras recuerdos de novelas ligeras y la posibilidad de formar un harem invadía su mente

\- si me permite en serio espera que tres jóvenes sin experiencia lideren una lucha que sus soldados entrenados no pudieron lidiar

\- que insolencia héroe del escudo

\- oye viejo como tres jóvenes sin experiencia apoco tu no te incluyes

\- las armas legendarias ayudaran a los héroes a subir de nivel rápidamente en poco tiempo incluso el soldado más veterano sera débil comparado con ellos

\- están mandando a civiles a una guerra- el capitán estaba en contra de esto , el mismo sabia de primera mano las consecuencias de niños soldados recordando tanto a bucky como al compañero de john hammond - chicos esto no es un videojuego , sus vidas pueden peligrar

\- sabes hablas mucho para ser un viejo con dos escudos - dijo motoyasu con fastidio no dejaría que el supuesto soldado arruinara su oportunidad de tener un harem y dejar se ser virgen

\- que te tocara la peor parte no es nuestro problema- dijo itsuki

-deja de fastidiar amigo- comento ren harto de la actitud de steve

\- héroe del escudo deja de ser tan fastidioso- comento el rey con desagrado- "lo sabía el invocar a los 4 fue un error , tres bastaba y sobraba"

El capitán no se dejo intimidar por los comentarios pero comprendió que los tres jóvenes frente a el tenia dos cualidades negativas una gran terquedad acompañada de arrogancia...sin duda lidiar con ellos seria muy complicado suspiro era como lidiar con una versión aun más mimada de iron man en su peor época

\- ignorando los comentarios del escudo - dijo omitiendo la palabra con h - ya pueden pasar FUTUROS HÉROES

De las grandes puertas salieron un grupo diverso de personas con armaduras , bastones y gorros increíblemente grandes

\- y esos quienes son - pregunto motoyasu

\- son gente que se ha ofrecido a ayudarlos, de los mejores aventureros, magos y caballeros que conseguimos, ustedes viajaran se fortalecerán y sus compañeras crecerán con ustedes

\- ya veo tiene sentido que viajemos juntos- dijo ren

\- lamentablemente las armas emiten un rechazo las unas de las otras por lo que deberán separase en grupos de 4 y crecer cada uno por su cuenta - explico el rey - así que aventureros elijan a aquellos que seguirán en esta travesía por el destino de la humanidad

El grupo de personas empezó a caminar siguiendo al héroe por el cual tenían favoritismo siendo formados rápidamente equipos ...excepto por

\- parece que los grupos se han formado

\- ya veo - el rey observo como ren contaba con tres seguidores, itsuki con cinco y motoyasu con un equipo de 4 mujeres mientras el capitán contaba con 0 - tal parece que el escudo no cuenta con ninguno , parece que no eres muy popular

\- ...- el capitán observo serio la situación , por alguna razón sentía la hostilidad dirigida hacia el , acaso el titulo de héroe del escudo era algo malo desde que llego tanto el rey como su corte parecían ser deliberadamente más hostiles hacia el pero, porque?

\- oye no te enojes- dijo motoyasu- pero sabes, en los videojuegos que jugué el escudo es el arma de los perdedores- dijo motoyasu

\- eh - acaso lo escucho estaba correcto

\- es decir no existen escudos de alto nivel, ademas un escudo o es un arma , es ya sabes equipo de protección

\- exacto en los que yo he jugado también , no existen jugadores altos por destacar como escudos

Ahora el capitán se cuestionaba seriamente la inteligencia de los jóvenes, en los pocos videojuegos que el cap había jugado en las noches de viernes junto a spiderman (peter parker) y ojo de halcón era casi un hecho que para tener un equipo balanceado un integrante defensivo era vital, la historia humana, su experiencia en batalla respaldaban esto, tantas veces su escudo lo había salvado de la muerte que simplemente no había forma que ese comentario no fuera una ofensa, pero entonces porque todos actuaban como si el escudo fuera una especie de carga

\- hijo con todo respeto pero te aseguro que tu comentario no podría estar más equivocado, no has escuchado la expresión el mejor ataque es una buena defensa

\- huh una frase tan trillada como ese traje que usas - dijo ren

\- pero ciertamente que se supone que haga el viejo estando solo - comento divertido istuki - si el va solo dudo que logre mucho

\- alguno de ustedes desea seguir al escudo - cuestiono el rey

El capitán a esas alturas no esperaba nada pero para su sorpresa y la de todos una mano fue levantada

\- en ese caso yo me ofrezco - dijo una peliroja

\- eh, estas segura?- cuestiono motoyasu la chica era muy atractiva y no quería perder una oportunidad con ella

\- si , independientemente de las circunstancias que una persona viaje sola es desalentador - dijo con una sonrisa

\- esta segur señorita- pregunto steve

\- si lo estoy , así que por favor trabajemos juntos - dijo alegre pero el capitán noto algo pero prefirió ignorarlo

\- muy bien, dado que no hay de otra lo acepto, héroe del escudo dada las circunstancias aumentare los fondos que se distribuirán a los héroes , a partir de ahora viajaran como los protectores de la humanidad, así que valientes héroes pueden partir

\- oh si, esto parece el inicio de mi leyenda - pensaba motoyasu

\- espero que puedan progresar - dijo itsuki - nos vemos

\- la próxima vez que nos veamos seguramente seamos más fuertes así que no me decepcionen no quiero tener que tener que rescatarlos, sobre todo tu viejo- dijo ren

\- chicos se que no confían en mi, pero por favor dejen de ver esto como juego estas personas han depositado su confianza en ustedes, no la desaprovechen

\- huh valientes palabras del que tiene un compañero por lastima, pero aun así aceptare tu consejo viejo- dijo ren marchándose

\- bueno yo también me voy buena suerte vamos chicas

\- lo mismo - dijo itsuki

\- muy bien vayamos héroe- sama

\- se llamo steve señorita steve rogers

\- soy mein sophia steve-sama

\- no es necesario ser tan formal con steve esta bien

\- eh, no podría hablarle a un héroe como ustedes de esa forma seria una falta de respeto

\- supongo que esta bien

\- bien así que partamos - dijo mientras sujetaba su mano jalándolo hacia afuera del castillo

\- _"vengadores espero que estén bien"_

Mientras tanto

Iron man miraba confundió frente a el una chica de cabello azul lo miraba

\- donde estoy ?- se pregunto, aun tenia su armadura

\- satou kazuma me temo que has muerto

\- eh, sato quien

\- así es , se que es una noticia muy impactante

\- eh

\- pero debes avanzar hacia el futuro

* * *

En otro lugar

\- no se quienes sean pero - unas garras destajaron por la mitad el cráneo de un ser verde y deforme a sus pies una chica pelinegra la cual hace unos minutos había perdido toda esperanza de salir viva - pero estoy muy enojado

Los otro seres verdees estaban asustados y enojados

Detrás de wolverine una chica rubia y una peliroja (herida) observaban al sujeto de traje amarillo

* * *

En otro mundo

El rey de atlantis llevaba un rato mirando unos extraños cristales, viendo sus propiedades, le recordaban a algunos de su hogar natal, donde se hallaba

Camino por un buen rato matando a toda alimaña que intentaba atacarlo por más pequeña que fuera hasta que llego a algo que ciertamente lo sorprendió

Un dragón

* * *

Continuara

El próximo capitulo sera: falsas amistades

como una aclaración en el universo de donde viene esta versión del cap no existe el soldado del invierno y bucky murió como un niño

como verán al mundo de cierto asesino de duendes y al del slime han llegados dos sujetos muy peligrosos y no tan amables

Por cierto quisiera que me sugirieran nombres para los personajes de goblin slayer si bien logan esta acostumbrado a nombres claves y apodos dudo que el quiera referirse a la granjera como "cown girl" o a la elfa como "alta elfa arquera"


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer : ni los vengadores o el ascenso del héroe del escudo me pertenecen esto es por entretenimiento apoyen el material oficial

Wildbo: los cambios empezaran a ser notorios en cuanto a conozca a raphtalia el cap ya ha estado en asgard así que no es tan inexperto en ese tema , habrá varios cambios con respecto a la trama de las series tanto en aliados como enemigos, actualizo cuando puedo sorry mi agenda es muy apretada por la universidad

Guest: iron man sufrirá xd, me gustaron los nombres así que trabajare con esos, aun no se a donde enviar a spiderman ya que no tendrá recursos para fabricar sus cartuchos me debato si enviarlo a arifureta o a re: zero , en el mundo de rimuru

Maximum Rhapsody: sip esa es la idea pero algunos viajaron a los mismo mundos pero en diferente lugar, esa es la gran idea aunque aun falta para eso, no me molesta en hacerlo ya sea una o ambas, el problema real es que no se a que mundo mandar a spiderman

por cierto sigo aceptando sugerencias de a donde mandar a spiderman

* * *

capitulo 2 falsa amistad

* * *

Al salir por la puerta, a lo lejos, en el horizonte se podían divisar los prados verdes.

Realmente el paisaje era hermoso, pensó el capitán, hacía años que no recordaba un paisaje tan hermoso

-Ahora bien, steve-sama. ¿que tal si probamos luchar contra los demonios más débiles que habitan en esta área? - pregunto la peliroja

-me parece bien , debo empezar a familiaricarme con las criaturas de este mundo , su topografía y de paso el como interactuan con las criaturas que habitan cuales son las normales de ver y con cuales debo tener cuidado

-como se esperaría de un héroe

Probablemente por su forma de actuar y al ser escogida entre los candidatos a formar parte del equipo que asistiría a los héroes Mein, debe tener más experiencia con criaturas de esta zona

\- pero ante de eso me gustaría darle un tour por la ciudad le parece bien

\- si estoy de acuerdo

Pese a que hace unos momentos el cap noto cierta vibra de mein decidió ignorarla y disfrutar de su compañía si iba ser su compañera no debía duda de ella, el cap decidió relajarse un poco , toda esta situación iba más rápido de lo que pensó cuanto ha pasado desde que llego, alrededor de una hora, los otros tres en un principio reacios tomaron demasiado bien la situación y se fueron

Mein lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro fuera del castillo, recorriendo la medieval ciudad para sorpresa de steve la ciudad estaba mucho mas limpia de lo que espero , para ser una sociedad medieval las calles y casas se hallaban en muy buen estado el lugar le recordaba mucho a latveria sin la presencia de doombots y carteles de propaganda a doom claro esta

Para estar al borde del peligro las personas no parecían preocupadas aun así de tanto en tanto uno que otro lo miraba , seguramente los rumores de los héroes no se hicieron esperas

La peliroja lo llevo a una armería

\- buenas

\- en seguido voy , en que puedo ayudarles- dijo un hombre sonriente

\- queremos armas- dijo la peli roja

\- que tipo de armas

\- las más dignas de un héroe

\- un héroe , ya veo déjame ver por ese escudo deduzco que eres el héroe del escudo

\- así es steve-sama sera quien salve al mundo

\- entonces tenga por seguro que le daré productos de calidad, mire pruebe con esta espada

Steve sostuvo la espada pero al momento una descarga roja hizo que la soltara en su pantalla de estado salio la palabra error

\- parece que como héroe del escudo soy incapaz de usar otras armas

\- que pero entonces como luchara- dijo mein

\- no te preocupes, dime tienes dagas o cuchillos

\- si pero no sirven de mucho contra monstruos se rompen con facilidad son más para la caza

\- tal vez eso pueda servirme

Más tarde ese día

-steve-sama, por favor espere. Ahí hay un globo naranja... y aunque es uno de los monstruos más débiles, es muy agresivo

\- que peculiar criatura- dijo el cap con un golpe del escudo pequeño reventó a uno de ellos haciendo enfurecer al resto

\- steve-sama de un golpe lo derroto, eso es impresionante

\- ya veo - dijo viendo los restos del globo- por eso les llaman globos

\- así es

\- atrás mein ellos se ven dispuestos a luchar - dijo mirando los ojos malvados de las criaturas estas se lanzaron en manada al veterano de guerra pero sus ataques eran rechazados por el escudo para bloquear al grupo de globos naranjas

Bash! se escucho mientras reventaba una de las criaturas

El capitán continuo su defensa más impactos sólidos resonaron

Steve noto algo que le llamo la atención pese a que solo se estaba defendiendo con su nuevo escudo el cual si bien era de un tamaño considerable lo cierto es que no era más perecido al que usaba en sus primeros años como capitán américa pero

... No había recibido ningún daño, pese a que las criaturas naranjas habían mordido sus piernas en más una ocasión era incapaz de sentir la punzada , sera acaso una habilidad especial de ser el héroe del escudo , mermar el dolor o sera que su defensa es más poderosa de lo que estimo sea como sea debía aprender a dominar estas nuevas habilidades si quería salvar a estas personas

Aunque no lo quisiera demostrar mein estaba muy sorprendida de las habilidades del héroe del escudo 40 globos ya habían sido destruidos y el no parecía estar cansado en lo más mínimo

Steve pudo notar como cada vez que un globo explotada aparecía [Exp1]

30 minutos después solo quedaban los restos de los globos

-Estoy orgulloso de usted steve-sama nunca había visto a alguien derrotar a 100 globos tan fácil seguramente ha batido un reto - Mein dio aplausos, satisfecha por el desempeño de su aliado

Entonces ambos escucharon pasos

Se trataba de Ren, junto con sus compañeros corriendo hacia adelante con miradas serias de un momento a otro un grupo de globos saltaron hacía ellos pero de un solo tajo ren se desiso de ellos mientras sus compañeros lo coreaban

\- me alegra que al menos este tomandose la misión seriamente- comento steve

-bueno Cada héroe tiene su forma de hacer las cosas después de todo.

-continuemos el entrenamiento , hay más criaturas por aquí aparte de los seres globos ?

\- hay mas monstruos de bajo nivel pero los globos naranjas predominan en esta área

\- ya veo continuemos un rato y luego volvamos

\- como usted diga steve-sama

Antes de continuar el escudo como si de un aparato electrónico hizo un sonido de pikon , steve noto en su "pantalla" que el escudo de hecho tenía la habilidad de escanear , una pantalla surgió de el invisible para nadie que no fuera el pudo suponer al ver el rostro de confusión de mein, steve solo podía preguntarse como es que esto era catalogado como magia, cual era la lógica de este extraño mundo

Cuando acerco más cerca, el escudo brillaba suavemente con una luz pálida y absorbió los restos de los globos .

[GET: Globo Naranja Piel]

esta extraña línea apareció, el icono del libro Arma también parpadeó. Un nuevo escudo con las características de los globos

-Así que este es el poder de las armas legendarias.

-Sí, Parece que necesita absorber materiales con el fin de transformarse.

-ya veo.

-Por cierto, estas criaturas tiene alguna utilidad más halla de su experiencia

-si su piel puede ser vendida

-¿cuánto podría obtener de la venta de lo restos que quedaron?

-Debe ser alrededor de 1 Moneda de cobre por cada uno.

-¿Y cuántas de cobre necesito para obtener 1 de plata?

-100 monedas de cobre.

\- ya veo , supongo que es de esperarse al ser seres débiles, muy bien continuemos

\- si steve-sama

Después de eso, nuestros héroes merodeaban alrededor de los prados hasta que el sol comenzó a caer. Nos encontramos con más globos naranjas y algunos globos amarillos, donde parecía que su fuerza cambiaba según su color.

-Podemos encontrar monstruos ligeramente más fuertes si seguimos hacia adelante, pero pronto se hará de noche si no regresamos al castillo.

-Mmm. Me gustaría que pudiéramos seguir cazando un poco más, aunque...

Yo todavía no había recibido ningún daño, pero puede que los ataques de los nuevos enemigos no sean tan fácil de defender como los de los globos.

-Ya que estamos regresando temprano, vamos a echar otro vistazo a la tienda de armas, Debido a la mejora de mi equipo, podremos ir aún más lejos que hoy.

-... Ahora que lo pienso, eso tiene sentido.

Tuve la oportunidad de mejorar y ganar un poco de experiencia para mi nivel de partida, así que supongo que hemos hecho un buen trabajo por hoy.

Por cierto, el escudo también absorbe lo suficiente para satisfacer el requisito de transformación; ahora tenía un escudo globo equipado a mi brazo.

A largo plazo... Creo que todavía podría subir de nivel y transformar mi escudo un poco más. Oh bien. Como el primer día de aventuras terminó con muchas incertidumbres, comenzamos a regresar a la ciudad del castillo.

Ya por la noche, nuestra dupla volvió a pasar por la tienda de armas tras haber regresado a la ciudad del castillo.

-Oh, pero si es el héroe del escudo ,Los otros héroes también habían pasado por aquí antes- dijo con una sonrisa el vendedor

-ya veo me calma escuchar eso por cierto ¿Sabes dónde podemos vender esto?- presenté al vendedor amablemente los restos de las pieles de los globos naranja

-Hay una tienda que compra la mayor parte de lo que se le cae a los monstruos, prueba a llevarlo allí - dijo señalando la dirección

-Gracias.

-Entonces, ¿qué tipo de negocio tienes conmigo?

-es para mi compañera Mein quisiera comprarle equipo para estar preparada

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu presupuesto?

-Mein, ¿cuánto debo gastar? Aun no se del todo el sistema económico así que quisiera que estemos bien en cuanto a nuestras finanzas

-... por alguna razon la mujer peliroja tenia una expresión seria que llamo la atención de steve

-¿El equipo de su compañera? Hmm... Supongo que cualquier cosa con lo que se vea bien y que tenga unas características decentes estaría bien, ¿no?

-Suena bien.

-¿dígame me podría hacer un descuento en equipos costosos ya que he venido dos veces el día de hoy? Sabe podría convertirme en un cliente habitual

-Hoh, por favor, guárdese esas fantasías hilarantes para usted, querido y valiente héroe.

Mein trajo un conjunto de armadura con un diseño bonito y una espada de metal con una mirada emocionada.

-steve-sama, quiero esto.

-cuanto cuesta

-El total es de 480 monedas de plata, pero estoy de buen humor por esta vez y solo por la señorita te haré un descuento del 50% míralo como un acto de buena fe al hombre que podría salvar al mundo

El capitán agradeció regatear no era lo suyo ciertamente pero se pregunto si esa armadura realmente era la adecuada después de todo dejaba expuestas muchas zonas

\- me gustaría comprarle una cota de maya también

\- eh steve-sama tal cosa no es necesaria

\- estas segura aunque la armadura es ciertamente muy estética sera suficiente para tu protección

\- me alegro que se preocupe por mi pero ya le dije tal cosa no es necesario- dijo mientras sujetaba su brazo y presionaba sus senos contra

Para sorpresa de mein pese al evidente contacto con sus senos el capitán no parecía ponerse nervioso ante ellos

-...esta bien pero conforme avancemos me gustaría reforzar tu equipo

\- muy bien

El capitán midió cuanto le quedaba empezaba a entender el sistema económico , esperaba que los chicos también lo hicieran

Ambos salieron con el equipo necesario para mein steve se limito a comprase una cota de maya por si acaso, y un mapa, se estaba poniendo el ocaso, así que la dupla se dirigió a la posada más cercana de la ciudad costo 30 monedas de cobre costaba una noche por persona

-Dos habitaciones, por favor.

-¿No prefiere una? - pregunto el recepcionista

\- no

\- pero su acompañante

\- quera tener privacidad

-Dos habitaciones entonces.

Luego ambos se dirigieron a comer algo

En el comedor del lugar estaba repleto de gente parecían muy animados por la noticia de los héroes

Sin su mascara y dejando expuesto su rostro el capitán extendió el mapa de la región que había comprado en el camino y le pregunto a Mein.

-Hoy , ¿hemos cazado en este prado verdad?

El mapa mostraba el paisaje geográfico de la región

-Sí, eso es correcto.

\- ya veo aunque es pequeño muestra gran parte de la zona

\- A pesar de que no se registra en el mapa, hay un pueblo llamado Raffan en el interior del bosque, Ahí es donde tenemos que ir ahora.

-ya veo

-También hay una mazmorra de principiante fuera de la aldea.

\- mazmorra?

\- la mazmorras para los aventureros son algo como, ¡La tierra de ensueño! A pesar de que no hay nada que hacer, aparte de matar a los monstruos en el interior, las recompensas pueden ser muy impresionantes o comunes según su nivel de dificultad, steve-sama podría ganar unos niveles en ese lugar.

-Ya veo

-Nosotros también estamos bien equipados gracias a la excelente defensa de steve-sama, por lo que debería ser muy fácil

\- haré mi mejor esfuerzo así que no te sobre esfuerces de mas

-De ningún modo, Por cierto, steve-sama ¿Por qué no ha tocado su vino?

\- no soy alguien que tome, realmente no tomo

-¿bueno... pero una copa no le haría daño?, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, Pero realmente

-Peeero...

-Lo siento- realmente era casi como beber agua amarga para alguien que no podía emborracharse steve solía tomar cerveza con tony o vinos caros que stark presumía en sus primeros días en los vengadores incluso el aguamiel de thor pero en la medida no bebía

-Oh bien

Mein retiró abatida el vaso de vino no parecía muy a favor de la idea

-Pues bien, voy a retirarme por hoy, el día de mañana tenemos mucho que hacer también deberías retirarte no deberías forzar tu cuerpo

-Sí, nos vemos mañana.

Mein miraba alejarse a steve a su habitación mientras bebía una copa con frustración

lo que steve desconocía era que el no era el único héroe en ese hotel

En la habitación

Steve se sentó en una silla después.

Fue un día muy peculiar, aun era un poco difícil de asimilar pero debía encontrar una forma de volver a casa y salvar este mundo al menos mein parecía una aliada confiable

El cap guardo el dinero en su escudo y se recoso finalmente

Necesitaba relajarse.

mañana seria otro día por hoy debía dormir

Horas después

Tah Tah Tah!

Pasos ruidosos se oían acercarse hacía la habitación dirección desde un poco más abajo en el pasillo

De un golpe la puerta fue derribada alertando al capitán el cual se puso en defensa , Los caballeros del castillo se acercaron y miraron al capitán

-Ustedes son los caballeros del castillo, ¿no? Por que irrumpen así

-¡Eres el héroe del escudo!

-sí ese soy yo- respondió los caballeros parecían estar extrañamente hostiles hacia el

-El rey ha solicitado su presencia inmediata, Le acompañaremos.

-¿Pidió mi presencia?

\- así es ahora ven

\- de ser así primero me reuniré con mi compañera

\- dije ven- uno de ellos intento agarrarlo del brazo pero el cap se soltó

Los caballeros agarraron con fuerza sus brazos intentando llevarlo por la fuerza pero el capitán se soltó y los confronto

\- no seré tratado como un criminal iré con ustedes pero en mis términos

Reacios los caballeros no pudieron someterlo el cap busco a mein pero esta no estaba dedujo que los caballeros también se la llevaron serio se dirigió el solo hacía el castillo en busca de respuestas apartando a los caballeros los cuales fueron incapaces de detenerlo

El capitán desconocía la grave situación en la que se hallaba

Continuara

El siguiente capitulo sera: cargos falsos


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: ninguna de las series mostradas es de mi autoria **

**bueno antes que nada **

**UNA SINCERA DISCULPA por dejar tan abandonado el fic, lo que pasa es que ya tenia escrito y corregido hasta el capitulo 7 y bueno sufrí cierto percance y se me borraron los 7 capítulos ( y otros capítulos de otras historias) no pude recuperar todo lo que escribí y pues ya tenia seleccionado el mundo de spider-man y a namor ya en la historia incluso ya estaba escribiendo la batalla contra glass pero ya eso no va a pasar mucho de lo que escribí lo voy a cambiar en favor una narrativa más orgánica gracias aun comentario me di cuenta que estaba pecando de hacer occ y escribir muy vagamente al punto de generar una situación muy simplona, me tomare el tiempo para escribir adecuadamente cada capítulo y el como se vieron afectados lo sucesos ya que es evidente que la razonamiento de steve roger no es el mismo que el de naofumi y sus acciones no serán iguales más halla de ciertas semejanzas **

**no voy a poder contestar los reviews en esta ocasión sin embargo leí todos y cada uno así que estén seguros que valorare su opinión y las ideas que me han dado así como las correcciones que haré a futuro **

**prometo que el próximo capitulo sera más largo detallado y que contestare toda review del mismo, así mismo espero que estén bien de salud en estos tiempos tan difíciles que corremos**

* * *

Capitulo 3 verdades y mentiras

* * *

Anteriormente

Steve rogers fue convocado por el rey melromarc ante la hostilidad de la gurda real el capitán américa decide confrontar al rey por sus propios medios

Que le espera al capitán

Steve avanzo ignorando y defendiéndose de los intentos de inmovilizarlo de los caballeros , avanzo y entro hacia el salón principal

Los tres héroes y una gran corte de personas, nobles seguramente así como caballeros se hallaban esperándolo

Mein estaba allí con una mirada de miedo y lagrimas brotaron de ella al ver su presencia refugiándose en el herpe de la lanza

\- mein que paso, donde estabas, estas bien

\- bastardo te atreves a preguntarle eso

\- motoyasu de que hablas, por la mañana unos guardias intentaron arrestarme dijeron que usted quería verme

\- héroe del escudo- dijo en un tono despectivo - el que no estés atado ya es otra ofensa más a tu ya horrible crimen

\- horrible crimen acaso he hecho algo que los ha ofendido- mein colapso en llanto- mein que es lo que paso- pregunto con tono autoritario

\- eres un degenerado- dijo el héroe del arco

Las acusaciones y comentarios aumentaban cada vez más steve estaba muy atento a su entorno en caso de la situación se pusiera violenta

\- que es lo que supuestamente he hecho, exijo saberlo

\- exiges, vaya que eres descarado- dijo nuevamente el héroe del arco

\- te atreviste a abusar sexualmente de ella- estallo motoyasu

\- ¡que!- decir que estaba sorprendido era poco- de que hablas yo jamas haría eso

\- silencio maldito, si no fuera porque necesitamos de tu poder como héroe ya estarías muerto, en este reino el abusar de una mujer se castiga con la muerte- con asco y repugnancia el rey se dirigió hacia steve

-que pruebas tienen en mi contra

\- la palabra de ella es más que suficiente

\- ese no es un argumento racional, ustedes tres vienen de mundos como el mío acaso a esto llaman justicia acusaciones sin fundamentos

\- sin fundamentos dices

Uno de los caballeros apareció el sostenía un rasgado babydoll

\- h-hallamos esto entre las sabanas del héroe del escudo - dijo apenado

\- eres un cerdo- dijo el rey

\- esa es su prueba, cualquiera pudo poner eso

\- silencio, tenemos testigos que afirman como te emborrachaste, en ese estado fuiste donde ella y la sometiste a tus placeres

\- exijo que esos testigos aparezcan, esta situación es ridículamente conveniente , demasiados detalles no cuadran - dijo viendo a los tres jóvenes

\- el tiene razón en cierta forma- dio itsuki

\- no empezaras a creerle- dijo motoyasu indignado

\- debes admitir que si se siente un tanto raro

\- ella me dio su palabra, confió en ella

\- hijo no llevas ni un día completo de conocerla, perdona si te lo digo pero eso es una estupidez- dijo firme rogers

\- no soy tu hijo anciano

\- basta ya he tenido suficiente de ti demonio del escudo, vienes aqui con una arrogancia como nunca había visto, abusas de mi hija, pones en tela de juicio la palabra de mi gente y me faltas el respeto

\- hija- steve abrió los ojos cada vez más podía ver completa la imagen de todo esto - bien, entonces pido poder defenderme, ella y sus "testigos" afirman que me emborrache no es así, adelante tráeme todo el alcohol que quieras yo soy incapaz de embriagarme

\- tu no estas en posición de nada, como ya dije antes normalmente serias sentenciado a muerte pero dado tu estatus como héroe eso perjudicaría a los verdaderos héroes

\- a que se refiere

\- me temo que para devolverlos a sus respectivos mundos los 4 héroes deben acceder

\- que, estas diciendo que si ese viejo verde se muere o no acepta no podres volver a nuestros mundos

\- lamentablemente así es, fue un terrible error el invocar a los 4 desde un principio mi intención era traerlos únicamente a ustedes tres, ya sabía que el escudo nos traería nada más que problemas pero no espere esto

\- diablos- gruño motoyasu

\- y que hará con el- pregunto ren

\- su castigo sera dado por la sociedad misma, se le informa a toda la gente del reino el vil acto que has cometido, ademas deberás cooperar con el resto de héroes sin recibir una - antes de continuar todos vieron como steve simplemente se marchaba - a donde vas

\- creo que usted y yo sabemos que esta pasando verdaderamente aquí- contesto calmado - no se que espera ganar con este teatro que se monto pero no seré parte de el, prometí ayudar a salvar este mundo de las olas de las calamidades y lo cumpliré, diga lo que quiera de mi no me importa si me importara lo que las personas dicen de mi nunca me hubiera alistado al ejercito señor, serán mis acciones las que hablen por mi ahora si me disculpa

El rey se quedo callado incluso mein quien pensaba en burlarse de el no esperaba una reacción tan calmada

\- no iras a ningún lado- motoyasu harto empuño su lanza - tal vez no pueda matarte pero no te iras impune así como así

\- retrocede motoyasu no quiero hacerte daño

\- tu a mi, veamos quien le hace daño a quien - dijo intentando apuñalarlo pero steve lo esquivo

Motoyasu no se rindió y redirigió su lanza con un simple movimiento el escudo plateado bloqueo la lanza

Ren y itsuki estaban atentos a la pelea

\- héroe de la lanza castiga al héroe del escudo

\- con gusto- dijo decidido

Sin embargo steve estaba tranquilo motoyasu intento golpearlo pero steve tomo la lanza y jalo a motoyasu con su pierna derecha golpeo la rodilla del rubio provocando que perdiera el equilibrio golpeando el piso

Steve dio una patada muy fuerte en el mentón a motoyasu provocando que este comenzara a sangrar

\- rindete hijo esto no tiene que ir a mayores- dijo mientras lo amenazaba con su escudo tradicional

\- m-maldito - gruño pero cedió la diferencia de habilidad era muy clara

Steve pateo hacia una esquina la lanza para evitar que motoyasu hiciera más el ridículo

\- como dije me marcho

La sala se quedo callada el héroe del escudo era un peligro pensó la mayoría, aunque steve no lo supera desde ese día la gente lo apodaría como el opresor del escudo un demonio que vino para manchar la pulcra imagen de los demás héroes de la leyenda

Las noticias no se hicieron esperar y cual mechero ardieron a una velocidad inaudita

Steve caminaba serio por el pueblo mientras ignoraba las miradas de asco y odio , los comentarios hacia el y su difunta madre, así como toda clase de insultos a su persona pero el líder de los vengadores mantuvo su cabeza en alto no seria la primer vez que su imagen publica es puesta en tela de juicio

Sin embargo un hombre que el reconoció se acerco muy enojado era el dueño de la tienda de armas a la que fueron ayer, con furia lo tomo del traje y lo encaro

\- por fin te encuentro, ya escuche lo que hiciste, no puedo creer que pensé que fueras un buen tipo

\- si lo que quieres es saldar cuentas o algo así eres libre de intentar- dijo sin imitarse con un tono tranquilo, en ese instante el hombre miro los ojos de steve, esos ojos el los había visto antes, mucho antes , en su progenitor, la ira se convirtió en vergüenza, el deseo de venganza en calma, soltó a steve

\- tu realmente no lo hiciste verdad?, el abusar de esa señorita

\- no no lo hice

-...ya veo, sígueme

\- a donde

\- como que a donde , a mi tienda buena suerte si crees que alguien te ayudara con tu equipo si crees que mi reacción fue exagerada es porque aun no conoces a la gente de aqui

-gracias

\- no me agradezcas no abra rebajas así que más vale que trabajes duro para ganar dinero

\- lo haré- dijo sonriendo

El primer bache en este mundo se a presentado para steve en este nuevo mundo a pesar de todo a encontrado a su primer aliado real desde que llego y sin que el lo supiera sus acciones lo llevaría a conocer a sus primeras dos compañeras en este mundo

En otro lado

En el castillo , en una de sus muchas jaulas

Una mujer rubia encadenada comía un pan duro preguntándose cuando saldrá de allí su espada se oxidaría a este paso

En una situación similar entre la oscuridad de una jaula con una mirada vacía una niña con orejas similares a la de los animales, era obligada a comer las sobras que quedaban para sobrevivir otro día más , que cruel destino le esperaba a una semi humana como ella se preguntaba, acaso otro monstruo como el que la capturo a ella y su familia, acaso no existía alguien que la salvara

Sin que ambas lo supieran en 4 días sus vidas cambiarían dramáticamente

* * *

En otro mundo

El mismo día que el capitán llego a melromarc

En un limbo desprovisto de todo únicamente con dos sillas adornando

Se hallaba sentado un hombre de cabello negro corto una barba de candado , con un traje de licra negra pegado a su cuerpo y zapatos deportivos desorientado y sin su armadura tony stark se preguntaba si esto era una broma de mal gusto de thor

Frente a el una joven y hermosa mujer probablemente de 18 años con rasgos europeos y con ropas celeste en una minifalda y un llamativo cabello azul lo observaba en su cuello una bufanda rosada acompañaba armónicamente su vestuario

\- satou kazuma, lamento informarte que has fallecido- de sus labios una voz de una naturaleza relajante, toda una dama seguramente envolvió el espacio

\- ...quien- desconcertado fue todo lo que pudo salir

\- así es es una perdida muy lamentable

\- eh, disculpa tiempo fuera, donde estoy quien eres, y quien es satou kazuma

\- oh claro donde están mis modales, yo soy aqua diosa del agua, mi deber es guiar a las almas al paraíso y en cuanto a quien eres esa es una extraña pregunta satou kazuma tu eres satou kazuma, japones hihikomori y virgen

-alto allí no se quien es ese tal kazuma mi nombre es tony stark, super heroe internacional intergalacticamente conocido como ironman, tengo una estatua en los ángeles sabias

\- ironman...no estas muy grande para tener el síndrome de chuunibyou

\- el que de quien, mira lo entiendo dices que eres una diosa verdad revisa y veras que soy antonhy stark

\- veamos- aqua saco un libro y lo hojeo- no hay duda no existe nadie llamado anthony stark en el planeta es más ni siquiera existe alguien de apellido stark aunque existe alguien llamado tonio star

\- esto debe ser una broma

\- muy bien satou kazuma como ya comprobamos que debido a tu naturaleza de hihikomori te inventaste un nombre falso que te parece si tu y yo llegamos a un trato

\- que no soy satou kazuma, mira soy amigo de thor si eres una diosa debes haber oido de el

\- ja como si un humano pudiese ser amigo de una de los dioses del panteon nordico, te seguire el juego sa..."tony stark"

En una situación similar cualquiera estaría asustado o actuaria irracional pero no él, él era tony stark ironman, saldría de esta, esta claro que alguien o algo, muy seguro un mago a una divinidad, tal vez loki, lo habían llevado allí a tomar el papel del tal satou kazuma, pero quien era, esa persona, sea quien fuese debía hacer algo y ahora sera tarea de el encargase de eso

Mientras tanto en la tierra

\- lo logro doctor, reanimo al joven kazuma

\- uff por poco y se nos va hitomi

\- por poco y me voy yo también- dijo otro doctor entre risas incapaz de tomarse en serio la situación

\- fue una suerte que estuviera aquí doctor nosborn

\- si, kazuma satou debes ser el ser humano con la mejor suerte que halla conocido

\- este chico sera tendencia en twiter cuando le digamos a su familia porque lo trajimos jajajaja

\- por favor no me haga recordarlo o seré yo quien necesite un calmante- dijo una de las enfermeras

Regresando con tony luego de que aqua le hiciera una introducción de la situación aprendio un par de cosas:

1-La tipa quería manipularlo, satou kazuma definitivamente era un virgen si creía que decirle que en el cielo no se puede tener sexo era un motivante efectivo para ir a otro mundoni siquiera el tony de 15 años seria tan ingenuo

2-Debía ir a un mundo de fantasía a detener un rey demonio, que era esto dragon quest, los demonios son trabajo de ghost rider o de strange ocasionalmente de thor y muy rara vez de spider-man no de el

3-Podría llevar un arma o una habilidad que le permitirá hacer "trampa"

4-No tenia forma de contactar a sus amigos

\- oye ya te disidiste- dijo aqua aburrida comiendo una papas

\- no todavía no - dijo tony viéndola- vaya diosa - en ese instante una idea se formo en el, espadas y escudos era cosas para el capitán o thor el solo necesitaba su mente para sobresalir, lidiar con demonios seria complicado incluso con un arma mágica pero con un dios de su lado, una sonrisa se formo en rostro- oiga señorita diosa ya se que elegir

\- ya era hora que elegirás y bien que poderosa arma sera tu compañera

\- te elijo a ti- dijo señalándola

-...oh bien, déjame...KHA como que a mi eso no es posible no esta permitido

-aceptado- desde los cielos un portal se abrió y una chica con alas de ángel desendio- la propuesta de satou kazuma quien elige ser llamado tony stark es aceptada, de ahora en adelante hasta que el rey demonio sea derrotado la diosa aqua sera tu compañera y le sera imposible separarse de ti

\- que!- los ojos de aqua se abrieron- una diosa como yo ligada a este hihikomori virgen

\- oye no soy virgen y no soy un hihikomori- se quejo tony

\- si lo eres wahhhhhhhh

Un circulo mágico se abrió y los hizo flotar

\- no se preocupe diosa aqua estoy segur que la diosa eres aceptara relegar su tarea

\- que , nooooooooooooooo

El hombre de hierro y la diosa del agua fueron transportados al otro mundo

\- suerte tony stark, la necesitaras- dijo la ángel

Tony abrió los ojos, mientras estos se acostumbraban a la luz, se vio a si mismo en un pueblo de índole europea, las personas con ropas medievales, hombres de armadura y mujeres con grandes vestidos, carretas y niños jugando con un balón de cuero

Definitivamente ya no estaba en kanzas a su lado llorando se hallaba aqua...este seria un laaaaaaargo día

Que aventuras le esperan en este maravilloso mundo al hombre de hierro y a la diosa del agua

Continuara

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro mundo

Uno pensaría que ser enviado a una cueva rodeado de criaturas verdes violentas que intentaban violar a dos chicas seria una situación alarmante para cualquiera pero para el

Solo era otro jodido día en la ida de un super héroe más cosas extrañas le han pasado antes así que no lo dudo cuando apuñalo el cerebro de esos seres verdes y los aparto de la chica pelirroja

La niña rubia con ropas cristianas se quedo shokeada más y más criaturas llegaban

Wolverine sonrió y sus garras sabían lo que vendría

Una masacre

Por su parte el goblin slayer entraba a la misma cueva para sorpresa del experto asesino de duendes un rastro de cadáveres de goblins salvajemente descuartizado

\- ya veo- una voz joven y seria salio de ese casco malgastado mientras se adentraba en la cueva

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest: de hecho has adivinado en parte a donde cayo spider-man **

**Guest la historia no sera abandonada, me tomara tiempo pero realmente quiero hacerla de calidad, en cuanto al cap el tendrá muchas más roces con los demás héroes que naofumi pero a diferencia de este el manejara de una forma muy diferente la situación planeo que los tres a diferencia de la original tengan más desarrollo, con respecto a como funciona el escudo steve aun no lo domina ni al 5% ya habrá un capitulo dedicado a eso , filo y raphtalia si estarán en su equipo pero no de la misma manera que con naofumi raphtalia abrirá recuerdos a steve que el creyó haber olvidado y pues el equipo de steve sera más grande que el de naofumi no tanto pero si más o menos como el que tiene naofumi en el ataque de la tortuga. gracias por los consejos y comentarios **

**El Kike gracias por los consejos espero ir mejorando y que la historia valga la pena **

**Guest gracias amigo **

**nahuelvera2 espero que todas ;) **

**Maximum Rhapsody en cuanto a parejas aun no he decidido pero si va a ver eso es seguro quienes no se xd, las desventuras de tony a penas comienzan el sera el que más traumatizado quede**

* * *

capitulo 4 bitácora de iron man , conociendo a raphtalia

* * *

Reino de melromark

Han pasado 3 días desde la traición de melty hacia steve, durante ese tiempo el y el herrero erhard se habian vuelto cercanos, lo cierto es que la opinión publica no ayudaba a steve los rumores y malos entendidos abundaban

No era la primera vez que steve miraba como las personas lo miraban con odio y lo menospreciaba, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas desde que era niño de hecho

Parte del castigo que recibió por supuesta mente violar a melty la primera princesa del reino fue una reducción de su "salario" por lo que tenia que optar por fuentes de ingreso alternas, fue gracias a los consejos de Erhard que comenzó a negociar los restos de los monstruos que exterminaba, aunque al principio los mercaderes estaban reacios a negociar con el y hasta intentar estafarlo gracias a su conocimiento en regateo y comercio logro librarse de esa precaria situación incluso logro ganarse a ciertos comerciantes ambulantes, las extrañas criaturas globos rápidamente se volvieron su principal fuente de ingresos así mismo logro averiguar más funciones del escudo como el almacenamiento así como el adquirir características de objetos y animales gracias a experimentos de el y erhard logro descubrir que a su vez puede replicar características de otros escudos

Sin embargo un nuevo problema surgió, el estancamiento de su nivel, en primer lugar era incapaz de portar o empuñar cualquier arma ajena a un escudo sus experimentos fueron muy meticulosos con respecto a este tema, incluso un cuchillo de cocina era expulsado de su mano si este intentaba usarlo con la intención de un arma y no de un utensilio, gracias a una investigación de su parte pudo teorizar que el avance de su nivel estaba ligado a un compañero, las criaturas subyacentes a la ciudad capital simplemente no brindaban la experiencia necesaria intento contratar un compañero pero fue en vano, en sus tiempos libres steve estudiaba lo que podía de ese mundo, cultura, historia topografía, su conocimiento era limitado por la biblioteca la cual no lo miraba con buenos y descubrió el porque

La religión, como cristiano devoto se sorprendió en hallar en otro mundo una estructura jerárquica prácticamente igual a la de la judeocatolica, el titulo de héroe iba mas halla de ser solo una forma de referirse a sus salvadores literalmente eran alabados como dioses de leyenda y las armas legendarias como reliquias divinas, sin embargo al menos en melromark el escudo era visto como un objeto del mal el héroe del escudo era visto casi como un judas por este reino aunque no pudo determinar porque.

A su vez parte de lo que pudo averiguar es que la "raza" de los semi humanos en muchos reinos eran tratados como ciudadanos de segunda, por no ser considerados humanos, algo reprochable pensaba steve, no había visto a ninguno en persona pero según las ilustraciones de sus libros eran muy similar a los humanos con partes pequeñas de animales, supuso que serian como hank macoy de los x-men o tal vez como white fox o la misma tigra

Muchas eran las dudas e incertidumbres de steve en este mundo, afortunadamente el era un hábil lector de historia y el medioevo no era ajeno a el, debía reconocer que tal vez sea por ser un mundo paralelo o por una cuestión externa lo cierto es que en general melromark era una ciudad mucho mas higiénica que cualquier ciudad europea del mismo periodo en la tierra, incluso contando con un sistema de cloacas, no habían inodoros ni mucho menos el concepto de papel higiénico pero al menos comprobó que las personas se lavan con agua y una poción mágica las manos el equivalente al jabón supuso probablemente debido al uso de la magia este mundo medieval era mucho mas seguro en cuestión de enfermedades e infecciones que suyo cosa que lo favoreció, prácticamente tuvo que dormir al aire libre al no tener dinero para una posada decente por no decir que en varios locales no era bienvenido

En cuanto al resto de muchachos supo que todos partieron hacia pueblso cercanos expto ren quien decidió asesorarse mas con un espadachín del castillo lo más seguro es que el partiera igualmente el día de mañana

El alba ya se acentuaba cada vez más dando paso a la noche

Por las cada vez mas vacías calles steve recorría solo desde hace un rato noto como tres hombres lo seguían desde la cantina en la que comió eran persistente ya llevaban unos 30 minutos siguiéndolo

Doblo por un callejón alejado de las personas

\- por donde se fue - pregunto uno

\- mierda lo perdimos

\- puedo ayudarlos- pregunto a sus espaldas steve

\- cuando llego allí

\- lo lo que quieren es robarme dudo que tenga una cantidad tan alta como creen

\- eso lo determinaremos nosotros amigo

\- así que entrega el dinero

\- o si no

1 minuto después

Los tres ladrones se hallaban amordazados y con una nota en ella, uno de ellos con un ojo morada el otro con la nariz rota y uno sin un diente

Steve se disponía a marcharse cuando

\- parece que tienes problemas de compañero

\- quien- de las sombras un hombre bajo regordete con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de traje negro y sombrero en copa apareció

\- jejeje, soy la solución para sus problemas señor héroe

\- sabes quien soy

\- todos saben quienes son los héroes de la leyenda particularmente usted su reputación lo precede

-...que quieres conmigo

\- acompáñeme y vera, pero como dije me dispongo a solucionar su problema- dijo con una sonrisa

No parecía una trampa pero el aura que emanaba este ser provocaba cierto repelús por el primer vengador decidió a investigar steve siguió al hombre

Llegaron a una carpa, parecida a las de los circos, al llegar noto muchas jaulas, con animales exóticos algunos como criaturas de fabulas de sus mundos otros de aspecto más peculiar

\- que es todo esto

\- no te has dado cuenta héroe-sama

\- darme cuenta de que - ya se hacia una idea pero debía sacar información

\- soy un comerciante de esclavos

\- que

\- si en este reino es legal traficar con esclavos no es tan bien visto pero ilegal no es- dijo con esa sonrisa característica

\- cuando dices esclavos

\- bestias guerreras, semi humanos, bestias mágicas

\- humanos

\- los esclavos humanos están prohibidos en este reino sobretodo si son mujeres

\- y que hay de los semi humanos

\- debido a sus características animales el colectivo popular los ve como seres inferiores que no merecen el mismo estatus social que los humanos, así que son muy populares entre señores de la guerra y nobles extravagantes, es muy difícil para un semihumano encontrar trabajo fuera de reinos gobernados por ellos

Steve se mantuvo calmado

\- que te hace pensar que quiero un esclavo

\- los esclavos no te traicionan, no mienten ni confabulan contra su amo, veras todo esclavo tiene una marca de maldición, si ellos se revelan contra sus amos aunque sea minimamente se activara la maldición y sufrirán un dolor insoportable que los llevara a una muerte agonizante, incluso como un bonus podemos "personalizar" esa maldición he escuchado que algunas generan un efecto afrodisíaco y de excitación si desobedecen a su amo

\- que- su rostro y tono se mantenían neutrales

\- si, no crees que es un ganar y ganar, es mas ven a ver- tomo la mano de steve como si de un niño emocionado porque le compren sus padres un juguete nuevo se tratase- te mostrare mi mejor esclavo

Al llegar la jaula observo un gigante lobo no más bien un licántropo furioso

\- en tu caso un esclavo que sirva para el combate seria lo más idóneo , este amiguito de aquí podría ser tuyo por 15 monedas de oro

El capitán miro a la criatura eran obvias y notorias las señales de maltrato y abuso hacia la criatura, la criatura superaba en nivel a steve no por mucho, era obvio que el no podía pagarlo una estrategia de parte del comerciante, intuyo, se compadeció de ella, steve ya sabia cual seria su accionar cuando un tosido llamo su atención

Un poco lejos de el cubierta con una manta entre la oscuridad una jaula, al acercarse distingo entre las sombras cuerpos humanoides, semi humanos no se necesitaba luz para ver las pésimas condiciones en la que estaban pero un impulso lo hizo retirar la manta

Sus ojos se ampliaron como hacia tiempo no lo hacia

Un niña

\- oh veo que hallaste a los semi humanos, ella es una niña mapache me ha sido muy difícil encontrar una forma de venderla esta en pésimas condiciones su anterior dueño era un sádico sabes, a este paso supongo que morirá

\- porque no la curas- si tono fue más serio de lo usual

\- eh, no ganaría nada con eso, suelo comprarle lotes de esclavos a buen precio a los ricos y venderlos a nobles de cargos bajos pero es normal que aveces salgan defectuosos como ella, perdería mucho dinero curando la es más sencillo esperar un mejor lote

-defectuosos

\- si ya sabes, enfermos, amputados, gays ese tipo de cosas jejeje, comprar un esclavo no es muy diferente de comprar equipo para tu aventura , si pierdes un daga solo la remplazas, un esclavo no es diferente, no son personas después de todo porque preocuparse solo son objetos que nacieron para servir a sus amos

\- que pasa si muere

\- normalmente son enterrados en cementerios de poca monta, en algunos lugares usan sus restos como abono pero creo que ha sido una practica muy tabú en estos días , ciertos nigromantes compran los restos para usarlos como sus lacayos, personalmente y conozco a varios de ese tipo y suelo hacer negocios con ellos es muy probable que esta niña termine como una de ellos

Steve tenia la mirada ensombrecida un recuerdo inunda su mente

Flashack

1942

Los comandos aulladores destruyen una base de hydra

Los aliados celebran otra victoria contra los nazis bucky hace un chiste steve se reí el niño sabe hacerlo reír

Dugan grita encontró una puerta blindada

La derriban

Encuentran algo que inteligencia descocía, la base se suponía que era una de fabricación de armas, no un campo de concentración humana

Las personas, steve se aseguro que bucky no viera, no las viera sobre todo a los niños

Una de ellas , Dios steve no pudo dormir por días

La furia la impotencia, porque red skull hacia esto, porque hitler deseaba tanto esta guerra

Esta era la supuesta raza superior de la nueva humanidad, a esto llegaba su falta de ella

Muchas veces steve encontró ese tipo de escenario

Pero jamas olvido a aquella niña

Con el cuerpo carbonizado hasta el abdomen abrazada del cadáver de su madre, viva apenas, con insectos carcomiendo los restos de su cuerpo , sus ojos secos, ya no quedaban lagrimas por derramar y que susurro antes de fallecer

...ayuda...

se suponía que el fue allí para ayudar, para salvar, entonces porque, porque no pudo salvarla, porque no llego a tiempo

Fin del flashback

El comerciante no lo vio venir

Ciertamente no lo hizo

Cuando el golpe del escudo circular le dio en su rostro fue el dolor más grande que alguna vez sintió varios de sus dientes quedaron rotos del impacto de sus lentes favoritos solo el marco quedo

Se retorcía en el suelo, intentado formular palabra cuando sintió el metal en su garganta

-la maldición de la que hablaste como la rompo- pregunto autoritariamente

\- q-que crees que haces

\- como la rompo- repitió con un tono aun más enojado

\- solo yo puedo si me matas ellos morirán

\- rompela

\- estas loco

\- rompela o te seguro que morir sera lo primero que quieras que te haga - dijo sujetandolo del cuello

\- e-esta bien - el miedo se apodero de su ser el hombre frente a el no era alguien con quien debía jugar

Steve lo libero

El comerciante de esclavos se arrastro uno de sus ayudantes vio todo y discretamente salio por ayuda para su jefe

Retorciéndose cual babosa el comerciante saco un frasco y lo arrojo a la jaula

\- tu bestia acaba con este maldito!

El licántropo furioso rompió su collar y los barrotes, impulsado por la droga que le fue lanzado se abalanzo contra steve

Serio el capitán intercepto a la bestia y le propino un golpe en el hocico, usando su escudo original mantenía a raya a la bestia y con el otro equipaba una medicina en base a hierbas para la criatura, un escudo en forma de hoja se formo y de el una posión violeta emergió luego de un forcejo steve logro hacer que la bestia tragara el liquido por su hocico casi de inmediato se calo

El comerciante de esclavos estaba anonadado su mejor bestia habai sido superado estaba en problemas, steve se acerco a el, intento explicarse pero steve le dio una fuerte patada haciendo que más dientes salieran volando

\- el antídoto, ahora

\- ...si...- el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos ahora visibles luego de romper los cristales de sus lentes

Después de varios minutos la mayor parte de esclavos se hallaban libres de la maldición los semi humanos que a penas algunos de ellos se hallaban en condiciones de pararse y de salud mental agradecieron a steve

Pero con la niña ocurria algo por mas que intentara retirar la marca de su pecho esta no salai, noto que esta era diferente al resto su forma era diferente

Iba a preguntarles cuando el sonido de pisadas lo alerto

Varios caballeros irrumpieron

\- héroe del escudo queda retenido por allanamiento a un negocio- dijo uno de los caballeros

Héroe del escudo los semihumanos quedaron anonadados a caso su salvador era el legendario héroe de las leyendas la pequeña niña mapache que cuando lo vio tenia miedo ahora miraban con ojos diferentes al hombre de azul y blanco

Antes que algo mas pasara, steve arrojo el escudo sin basilar derribo a los tres caballeros

\- deben irse - dijo serio

\- pero a donde no podremos salir de melromark así por así- dijo una mujer

\- no todos hemos sidos liberados

\- y algunas bestias son peligrosas

\- a fueras de este ciudad al norte pasando por el rió hay una iglesia abandonada, solía estar habitada por monstruos pero despeje el área, cubran sus huellas, y espérenme allí, no podre liberarlos a todos hoy pero allí estarán seguros no tardare mucho en ir por ustedes lo prometo- les dijo entre susurros

\- pero y las bestias

\- liberen a las menos peligrosas en el camino servirán de distracción, las mas racionales podrán liberarlas hasta que yo valla gracias la poción que les di son mas dóciles y fáciles de tratar no representaran un peligro, todos los que ya no tengan la marca váyanse yo me encargare de liberar al resto y de crear una distracción

\- esta bien

\- muchas gracias

\- suerte

Los semihuamnso hicieron caso y rápidamente se organizaron en grupo

Solo un par de ellos quedaron resegados incluido la niña y el licántropo que se hallaba callado viendo a steve, el capitán rogers con su escudo de hoja saco un posion hecha una hierbas de fuerte olor y lo esparció en la zona mas caballeros y guardias se presentaron ante el alboroto

Su escudo fue lanzado derribando a varios, steve llamo su atención provocando un alboroto los caballeros eran incapaces de someterlo

Pero

\- ya basta- una voz detuvo los intentos de los caballeros el héroe de la espada había llegado

\- ren

\- steve, no te basto con lo de melty

\- veo que sigues creyendo esa mentira

\- mentira o no lo cierto es que no eres mas que un busca pleitos

\- busca pleitos dices, acaso sabias de las condiciones en que eran tratadas estas personas, tal vez no te caiga bien pero incluso en tu mundo en tu japón el esclavismo de toda criatura viva debe ser mal visto

\- ciertamente lo es, pero no es nuestro trabajo juzgar eso aquí

\- puede ser pero de donde yo vengo si vemos una injusticia actuamos- dijo serio

\- sabes que ya estoy harto de esa falsa superioridad moral yo no soy tan ingenuo como motoyasu no te matare pero créeme que esto no terminara bien para ti

\- que así sea hijo

\- no soy tu hijo- dijo serio- soy tu verdugo

El siguiente capitulo de esta parte sera: espada vs escudo, la promesa de steve

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba

En otro mundo

En el reino de belzerg, en la ciudad de los novatos, Axel

En un parte de esta ciudad se hallaba una extravagante mansión cualquiera que la viera desde el exterior intuyera que seguramente el dueño seria una persona de alto estatus social y ciertamente tendría razón para tony el vivir en una mansión era el estándar de su vida, el era después de todo un filantropo multimillonario

Pero entonces...

...Entonces, porque...

Porque...

Porque estaba cubierto de baba de rana junto a tres inútiles y el único pilar de luz en su miserable existencia desde que llego a este horrible mundo

Han pasado tres meses desde que tony llego a axel

En un principio creyó que aqua seria su salvación el tener un Dios de su parte le daria una ventaja sumado a su genio todo seria pan comido

Que gran error cometió

Aqua no era thor, ni loki, ni sift, ni cualquier clase de divinidad que tony halla visto la diosa del agua no era lo que esperaba a veces creía que era cruel pero era casi como si aqua lo hiciera apropósito u tuviera una maldición

Resulto que aqua no tenia prácticamente nada de conocimiento de este mundo, y su influencia era mínima incluso su culto era visto como lunáticos en toda regla casi como esos estafadores que hablan del fin del mundo

A pesar de todo resulto ser una archimaga de primera clase, con su genio podría armar estrategias, o eso pensó, aqua gastaba la mayoría de sus habilidades en trucos de fiesta u en aumentar su velocidad para escapar de los problemas por no mencionar que no podía controlar su boca u su habilidad para beber ni siquiera él en su peor etapa bebía tanto como la supuesta diosa

Luego estaba megumin una maga parte del clan de los demonios carmesí la conocieron luego del fracaso de intentar derrotar a las ranas gigantes un recuerdo que prefiere olvidar, el poder explosivo de megumin era comparable a una pequeña bomba o uno de los relámpagos de thor tony creyó que por fin tenia un golpe de suerte con su inexistente habilidad de pelea y la inutilidad de aqua por fin tendrían una forma efectiva de atacar...

Lamentablemente megumin solo podía atacar una vez al día y luego quedaba desecha por el consumo de mana, por lo que se volvía una carga literalmente no ayudaba que ella insistiera en hacer explotar algo una vez al día tony supuso que podría usar más variedad de hechizos pero resulto que megumin se negaba a tal acto llegando incluso a considerarlo insultante

Por otro lado luego de eventos llenos de infortunio se unió lalatina o darkness una aspirante a caballero tony no podía negar la belleza que era, y lo mejor era que es legal nadie podría perder...verdad? Resulto que darkness tenia dos severos problema el primero era su puntería era casi una contratarte inversa de clint su puntería era inmensamente fatal pero eso podría ser obviado de no ser porque...era una maldita masoquista pervertida

Los comentarios y fantasías de lalatina estaban más halla de lo que tony incluso en sus años de joven impetuoso podía soportar la rubia era una pervertida total normalmente el seria el primero en abordar ese barco pero cuando escuchas que su sueño es ser profanada en una batalla contra orcos ciertamente lo piensas mucho y valla que había tenido muchas sesiones consigo mismo sobre eso

aun no sabia que camino seguir...y eso le daba miedo

Tony quien portaba una armadura rojiza emulando a un caballero medieval con reactores arc primitivos impulsados por electricidad y piedras mágicas creía que a este paso jamas derrotaría al rey demonio , por suerte o milagro se las habían arreglado para derrotar a tres generales del rey demonio

el solo construir los primitivos reactores de arcos le costo muchos recursos y tiempo, tuvo que usar muchas skills, hechizos, y materiales especiales para que su pesada armadura fuera funcional en batalla

ademas estaba el hecho que sus compañeras traían más problemas que soluciones

Un dullahan enojado con megumin por atacar su castillo, la reina del hielo la ex general del rey demonio wiz quien de hecho resulto ser agradable y ahora abrió una tienda en la ciudad y vanir un sujeto que ha ayudado a tony a construir partes para su armadura , afortunadamente para tony en este mundo existían los inodoros y el papel higiénico, sin embargo tony creyó perder toda esperanza en este mundo

el podía tolerar todo pero este mundo era demasiado extraño para el, el era un futurista pero ahora tenia que lidiar con vegetales vivientes voladores, peces de tierra, no en serio eso no es natural y esta mal en muchos sentidos, incluso algunos dinosaurios había aquí, pero sin duda lo peor era cuando se hallaban con los inventos de un idiota que en parte son culpa de aqua creyó que ese seria su cruel destino hasta que la conoció a ella

Su único rayo de esperanza en este mundo la única que lo ayudaba de verdad, si fuera mayor la haría su esposa, se trataba de una miembro del clan de los demonios carmesí igual que megumin, una amiga de la infancia de ella,

YUNYUN

el solo pensar su nombre daba paz a su alma atormentada por este horrible mundo ...y bueno el local de las sucubos también ayudaba

La pelinegra llego cierto día para retar a megumin y luego de ciertos acontecimientos que involucraron manosear a aqua y una explosión termino uniéndose al grupo, para yunyun quien hasta ahora no tenia ningún amigo tony era su mejor amigo un regalo del cielo por su buen comportamiento pensó

Ambos completaban frases, se defendía, ayudaban a cargar a megumin, restaban a aqua luego de usarla como sebo, controlaban la perversión de darkenss y robaban las pantis de chris

Ya no había días tristes y solitarios, no había mas morirse de hambre en la oscuridad, no había cumpleaños de una persona...

Y es por eso que ellos 5 ahora estaban frente a las puertas de axel

La población general evacuaba sus hogares , los aventureros de la ciudad se habían unido bajo un plan unificado de tony

Y es que el máximo enemigo luego del rey demonio estaba por invadirlos

\- muy bien a sus posiciones todos, darkness deberías retroceder con el resto de la vanguardia

\- no lo haré- dijo sorprendentemente seria-soy un caballero, mi deber estar al frente esta es mi cuidad y la defenderé

\- sabes a veces puedes decir cosas geniales pervertida loca

\- a quien llamas así- dijo sonrojada

\- ya ya lalatina

\- tampoco me llames así!

\- aqua si arruinas esto te juro que venderé tu bufanda- dijo tony

\- no me ignores!

\- haaa como te atreves de dudar de tu diosa, ya sabes lo que me prometiste si ganamos iremos a celebrar al culto de axis

\- si si iremos con tu gente loca

\- no están locos son incomprendidos

\- aqua por favor confía en tony, yo confió en el - dijo yunyun

Tony no pudo soltar una lagrima a sus ojo un halo de luz envolvía a yunyun

\- yunyun tu eres un angel

sin embargo todos se prepararon al sentir el suelo moverse, finalmente era visible, de un tamaño colosal, una gigantesca araña mecánica finalmente estaba a nada de llegar la máxima arma de ese mundo un monstruo en toda regla

un arma que solo trae muerte a su paso

\- allí viene - dijo megumin

Todos pudieron contemplar a la bizarra creación del hombre, la fortaleza móvil

DESTROYER...

la proxima parte sera: el resurgir de IRON MAN

Continuara

* * *

en el próximo capitulo veremos la situación de namor, spider-man y wolverine


End file.
